Klaus VS Arthur
by Loulou2a
Summary: [OS] Cross-Over : Merlin X TVD : Pour empecher Klaus de tuer Elena, Bonnie l'envoie dans un autre monde. L'hybride se retrouve donc à Camelot où il cherchera à rentrer chez lui. Sa seule chance est donc de trouver un sorcier, il se met donc en quête d'une sorcière nommée Morgana mais il trouvera sur sa route Merlin et Arthur. Qui ressortira vainqueur de cet affrontement ?


Note de l'auteur :

Sur le forum "The original Vampires", nous avons chaque semaine des défis d'écriture et nous réfléchissons à divers thèmes. le thème du crossover entre TVD et une autre série m'est venu à l'esprit et cette idée n'ayant pas été retenu j'ai décidé de l'écrire quand même. A la base il devait s'agir d'un simple OS mais je me suis retrouvée rapidement avec plus de 10000 mots.

Il s'agit donc d'un cross Over avec mes deux séries du moment : Vampire Diaries et Merlin. L'histoire se passe au milieu de la saison 5 de Merlin et après l'épisode 4x15 de TVD.

* * *

La rage s'insinuait dans chacun de ses pores alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination. Ils allaient regretter de s'en être pris à Klaus Mikaelson. Il ne laisserait pas la mort de Kol impunie. Il s'était moqué de celle de Finn alors que sa stupidité et son dégout pour leur espèce avait eu raison de lui mais il n'en était rien pour Kol. Elena Gilbert devait payer.

Il arriva enfin en vue de la pension des Salvatore. Il savait que la jeune fille s'y trouvait. D'après ses informateurs, elle avait mis le feu à sa maison familiale, le corps de son jeune frère y reposant, alors qu'elle avait éteint ses sentiments humains. Il n'en avait que faire. Elle avait tué son frère et la rage qui l'habitait à cet instant ne le quitterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa vengeance.

Arrivé devant la porte, il l'enfonça d'un violent coup de pied et entra dans la demeure pour se retrouver face à la sorcière.

- Hors de mon chemin, sorcière, cria-t-il d'une voix venimeuse. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'avoir ma revanche.

- Je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher d'Elena, le prévint Bonnie, les deux mains en avant prête à utiliser toute sa magie pour arrêter l'hybride.

- Tu as peut être gagné en force mais tu ne peux rien contre moi.

A ses mots, il se jeta sur elle pour l'écarter de son chemin mais soudain une violente brise se leva sous les paroles de la sorcière et Klaus disparut.

- Ou l'as-tu envoyé ? demanda Damon en entra dans la pièce suivit par Elena.

- Là, où il ne pourra plus nous nuire, sourit la sorcière et après un dernier regard à ses amis, elle quitta la demeure. Son travail étant fait ici, elle avait un sacrifice à préparer pour Silas.

Klaus ferma les yeux un moment alors qu'un tourbillon l'emportait. Quand il sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, il ouvrit les yeux prêts à en découdre avec cette maudite sorcière mais elle n'était plus là. Il ne se trouvait plus dans le salon des frères Salvatore.

Il fit le tour de l'horizon des yeux. Il se trouvait dans une grande étendue, une prairie ou une steppe. Où Bonnie l'avait-elle envoyé ? Il était certain de ne plus être à Mystic Falls, ni même dans l'état de Virginie.

Ne pouvant rester indéfiniment à l'endroit où il était arrivé, à se demander où la sorcière l'avait envoyé, il décida d'aller explorer les lieux à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant le renseigner.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et Klaus s'avança dans la plaine, maudissant Bonnie et son mauvais sort. Il marcha un long moment avant d'apercevoir de la fumée et ce qui semblait être un village. En approchant, il eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs siècles en arrière alors que sa famille s'installait en Angleterre. Le village était constitué de quelques maisons éparses, une fumée sortant de leur toit de chaume. A l'entrée du village, il y avait des hommes au milieu d'un troupeau de moutons. Plus loin des femmes cultivaient un jardin. Mais où se trouvait-il ? Bonnie n'avait pas le pouvoir de le transporter dans le temps. Mises à part quelques communautés en Amérique du nord, il n'existait plus à l'époque actuelle de peuple vivant de façon si rudimentaire.

Il s'approcha du premier homme qui tenait une fourche à la main. L'homme semblait épuisé par son labeur et malgré son jeune âge, il était usé par sa dure vie.

- Bonjour, le salua Klaus en s'arrêtant devant l'enclos.

Le paysan leva son regard sur lui, étonné de la venue de ce visiteur et de sa tenue. Il le gratifia d'un signe de tête en signe de salutation et se remit à son travail.

- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour toi, étranger, demanda un homme plus âgé en venant à sa rencontre. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Tu n'as pas de cheval ? Le questionna-t-il de nouveau en regardant derrière lui à la recherche de son moyen de locomotion.

- Quel est cet endroit ? L'interrogea l'hybride en désignant le village et les alentours, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre aux questions de l'homme.

- Mon jeune ami, tu es ici à Clove, dans le royaume de Camelot.

- Camelot ? Répéta Klaus.

Ce nom ne lui était pas étranger mais il ne lui semblait pas avoir un jour entendu le nom d'un tel pays. Il serra les poings. La prochaine fois qu'il serait face à Bonnie, il ne donnerait pas chère de la vie de la sorcière. Mais il devait d'abord trouver un moyen de quitter ce lieu inconnu.

- Vous ne serez pas par hasard où je pourrais trouver un sorcier ? L'interrogea Klaus, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à demander une chose aussi invraisemblable pour le commun des mortels.

- Certainement pas à Camelot, le renseigna le vieil homme. La magie est proscrite depuis la grande purge et tout acte de magie est passible de la peine de mort.

Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de l'originel. Il était dans un pays inconnu et personne ne pratiquait la magie nécessaire pour lui permettre de retourner chez lui.

- Ou pourrais-je trouver un sorcier alors ?

L'homme écarquilla les yeux à la question posée. Quelle personne saine d'esprit demanderait une telle chose sur les terres des Pendragon. Surement quelqu'un qui désirait finir sur le bucher pour la seule évocation de la magie.

- Tu ferais mieux de passer ton chemin mon garçon, lui conseilla l'homme et il s'apprêtait à reprendre son travail quand Klaus le saisit par le col de sa veste.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses.

Et sous les yeux emplies d'horreur du paysan, il lui brisa la nuque.

- Papa, cria une jeune femme en accourant vers le corps inerte du paysan gisant à terre.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se pencher que Klaus l'attrapa, enserrant son fin cou de ses doigts pour croiser son regard.

- Sais-tu où je peux trouver un sorcier, sweetheart ? Lui demanda-t-il en utilisant son pouvoir de compulsion.

- Il n'y a pas de sorcier à Camelot, le renseigna-t-elle d'une faible voix et il la serra plus fort, empêchant l'air d'entrer dans ses poumons. Mais …. Il y a une sorcière qui … est l'ennemi de Camelot, Lady Morgana, poursuivit-elle avec difficulté et Klaus relâcha quelque peu sa prise.

- Où puis-je trouver cette Lady ?

- On dit qu'elle aurait trouvé refuge dans l'ancien royaume de Cenred au sud.

- Merci, Sweetheart, lui sourit-il avant de planter ses crocs dans sa chair et de la vider de son sang, laissant ensuite tomber son corps au côté de celui de son père.

Il s'essuya les lèvres du bout du pouce sous les yeux horrifiés des villageois. Plusieurs hommes se ruèrent sur lui armés d'une fourche.

- Si je dois partir à la recherche de cette sorcière autant faire un bon repas avant, déclara l'hybride et avec le sourire il accueillit l'assaut des villageois.

Il quitta le village par le petit chemin en direction du sud, laissant un tas de cadavres derrière lui.

Un homme s'effondra dans la cour du château. Il fut rapidement porté chez le médecin du palais afin de recevoir les premiers soins. L'homme était affolé, épuisé et déshydraté. Il avait galopé toute une nuit et tout un jour durant pour venir réclamer de l'aide auprès de son roi.

Arthur demanda à recevoir le paysan dès qu'il serait de nouveau sur pieds. Le fermier pénétra donc dans la grande salle du trône, avançant à petits pas vers son roi. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le souverain et malgré son état de panique il était impressionné. La salle était silencieuse, tous les yeux tournés vers le paysan attendant de connaître l'origine de son état.

- Je t'en prie, l'accueillit Arthur depuis son trône, dis-nous ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

L'homme raconta alors devant l'assemblée comment son village avait été décimé par un étranger. Il avait assisté impuissant à la mort de toute sa famille, caché sous une charrette. Il avait attendu le départ de l'inconnu et avait chevauché jusqu'au palais, après un dernier regard sur les corps.

Une fois son discours terminé, Arthur lui permit de se retirer et un des gardes le conduisit à la cuisine pour lui servir un bon repas. Le jeune roi se tourna vers son serviteur qui était silencieux jusqu'alors, écoutant avec intérêt les paroles de l'homme et se demandant quelle créature aurait pu commettre un tel acte.

- Prépare les chevaux, Merlin, nous partons sur le champ.

Il donna des instructions à ses chevaliers et après un dernier regard à celui qui était son meilleur ami, il se dirigea vers ses appartements pour se préparer à leur départ imminent. Merlin suivit les ordres de son ami et maître et après avoir fini son propre sac et suivit les recommandations de son mentor, il rejoignit le prince pour l'aider à revêtir son armure.

Ils quittèrent le château alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, accompagnés de Gwaine et d'une demi-douzaine de chevaliers pour se rendre au village massacré et retrouver le monstre qui avait décimé toute la population.

Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée et trouvèrent un endroit pour monter le camp. Comme à son habitude, Merlin s'occupa des repas et nourrit les chevaux. Il leur faudrait galoper encore de nombreuses heures le lendemain, sans compter qu'ils ne savaient pas à quel genre de monstre ils avaient à faire. Le paysan avait parlé d'un homme mais jamais un humain n'aurait pu être responsable d'un tel massacre. Il devait s'agir sans aucun doute d'une créature magique. Alors qu'il regardait les flammes avant de se coucher, Arthur se demandait quand la magie cesserait de causer des troubles dans son royaume. Il devait se reposer afin d'être au meilleur de sa forme pour affronter leur ennemi.

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon et apercevant de la fumée au loin, Klaus reprit forme humaine. Il s'était métamorphosé en loup, sa forme animale étant plus pratique pour couvrir de longue distance. Il arrivait enfin dans un village après n'avoir rencontré pas âme qui vive depuis la vieille. Il pourrait enfin demander des informations sur sa destination et sa recherche de la sorcière nommée Morgana. Bien qu'il se soit fortement nourri le jour d'avant, un petit repas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il suivit le chemin longeant les clôtures pour arriver au cœur de ce petit hameau. Il était à l'identique du dernier village qu'il avait traversé. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne se trouvait plus aux Etats-Unis, ni dans aucun pays de son époque. Pour avoir vécu de nombreux siècles, Klaus était à même de reconnaître à quelle époque il se trouvait d'après le style de vie des habitants. La sorcière l'avait donc renvoyé au moyen âge. Comment avait-elle pu réaliser un tel exploit, il ne savait pas. Mais il espérait que la sorcière tant redouté de ce pays pourrait l'aider à rentrer chez lui. Après tout, il pouvait se montrer très persuasif.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que ce pays avait contre la magie mais il eut les mêmes réactions que précédemment quand il questionna un homme sur l'endroit où il pouvait trouver la dénommée Morgana. L'ancien roi avait condamné la magie voilà plus de vingt ans et son fils qui avait pris sa succession depuis quelques années avait poursuivi l'œuvre de son père, interdisant toute pratique de la magie dans son royaume.

Une femme poussa même un cri d'effroi à la simple évocation du nom de celle qui avait été la pupille bien aimée de leur défunt roi. L'hybride n'étant pas doté d'une très grande patience avait rapidement mis fin à la vie de ses pauvres malheureux qui ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à poursuivre sa route.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le village pour continuer vers le sud et le royaume indiqué quand il remarqua de la poussière au loin. Sa vue perçante de créature surnaturelle lui permit de repérer la présence d'un groupe de cavaliers qui chevauchaient dans sa direction. Il n'avait plus qu'à les attendre. Ils pourraient peut-être se montrer utiles.

Il prit appui contre la clôture derrière laquelle un troupeau de moutons broutaient indifférents à la mort de leur maitre et laissa son regard se poser sur le nuage de poussières qui révéla peu à peu un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes vêtus d'une armure. Leur tenue confirma l'époque à laquelle il se trouvait.

Arthur chevauchait à la tête de ses hommes en direction du prochain village, espérant y trouver des informations sur le mystérieux assassin. Ils ralentirent l'allure en arrivant aux portes du village et le roi fut étonné du calme qui y régnait. Il avait assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'un tel silence était signe d'un mauvais présage. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand il remarqua deux corps à terre. Il descendit rapidement de cheval afin de vérifier l'état des victimes mais les pauvres malheureux étaient morts.

- Chercher des survivants, ordonna le roi en se tournant vers ses chevaliers et il avança vers le centre du hameau, l'épée en avant, ses sens aux aguets. Leur ennemi pouvait être encore sur les lieux.

Les chevaliers ne purent malheureusement que constater la mort de tous les habitants au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans le village. Quel monstre avait pu commettre un tel massacre, se demandait le roi. Il baissa le regard sur le corps d'une jeune femme devant la porte de sa maison et son cœur se serra. Il tuerait l'assassin. Un tel crime ne pouvait rester impuni.

- Il n'y a aucun survivant Arthur, constata Gwaine, tout aussi affecté par ce massacre que son souverain.

Merlin suivait Arthur de près, prêt à intervenir en cas d'attaque, se demandant quel genre de créature magique pouvait décimer toute une population. Les villageois n'avaient pas de griffures ou de coupures, seulement deux petits trous dans le cou. Certains n'avaient même aucune blessure visible.

- Sire, appela un des chevaliers. Par ici.

Arthur suivit du regard la direction indiquée par Sir Ogredon et aperçut un homme, négligemment appuyé sur une barrière, les regardant un sourire sur le visage. Il fut étonné tout d'abord de la tenue de l'individu avant de remarquer son calme apparent. Comment pouvait-il rester simple spectateur devant une telle horreur ?

- Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda le roi en approchant lentement vers l'individu, Excalibur en avant.

- Je les ai tués, le renseigna Klaus sans se départir de son sourire et il s'avança vers le chevalier qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Ils ne mettaient d'aucune utilité mais peut être que tu pourras me renseigner, ajouta-t-il.

- Comme oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à notre souverain, le corrigea un chevalier en approchant. Je m'en charge sire.

Et avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu faire le moindre commentaire, le chevalier, épée en avant se jeta sur Klaus. L'hybride évita le coup frappé en se déplaça simplement sur le côté et il l'attrapa le chevalier par le cou pour l'envoyer contre un mur, le corps de l'homme se brisant sous le choc.

Deux autres chevaliers se dressèrent alors devant lui et il ne leur laissa pas la chance de faire le moindre geste qu'il était déjà derrière eux et en moins d'une seconde, il vidait de son sang le premier homme avant de sauter sur le deuxième et de lui briser la nuque.

Arthur assista avec horreur à la mort d'un quatrième chevalier. Mais cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il devait intervenir.

- Il va payer, rugit Gwaine, prêt à attaquer Klaus mais Arthur l'arrêta en lui barrant le passage de son épée. Il était de son devoir d'affronter cet étranger.

- Vos misérables épées ne peuvent rien contre moi, rigola Klaus en voyant ce nouveau chevalier venir le défier. J'ai assez perdu mon temps à jouer avec vous. Je suis à la recherche d'un sorcier.

- Tu ne trouveras jamais de sorcier à Camelot, le renseigna le roi d'une voix ferme. La magie est mauvaise comme tous ceux qui en font usage. Elle ne sème que mort et destruction. Tout comme toi mais je ne te laisserais pas tuer mon peuple et mes hommes sans rien faire.

Merlin était pour le moment resté en retrait alors que les chevaliers s'étaient un à un fait tuer par l'homme. Il se demandait quel genre de créature magique il pouvait être pour avoir un tel pouvoir. Il s'en voulait profondément de ne pas être intervenu pour sauver les chevaliers. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire sans dévoiler ses pouvoirs et son roi venait à l'instant même de déclarer sa haine envers la magie. Il restait cependant sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir si la vie de son souverain était menacée, ce qui était de toute évidence le cas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mesurer à l'étranger. Arthur était le meilleur combattant de tout le royaume mais était-il de taille contre un homme ayant une force et une rapidité surhumaine.

- Tu vas payer pour tes crimes, assura Arthur à présent face à Klaus.

Il se lança à l'attaque, prêt à frapper mortellement son adversaire mais c'était sans compter sur les pouvoirs de Klaus qui se déplaça en une fraction de seconde pour se retrouver derrière son adversaire.

- La partie est finie, blondinet, lui sourit Klaus et alors qu'Arthur se retournait, il se pencha sur lui et planta ses canines dans sa chair lui arrachant des cris de douleur.

Arthur, prisonnier des bras de son assaillant, sentait peu à peu la vie le quitter. Il tomba lentement dans l'inconscience, complètement impuissant face à cette créature des enfers.

Merlin poussa un hurlement d'effroi à la vue de son ami et maître. Ses yeux prirent la couleur de l'or et l'instant d'après, l'hybride fut projeté vers l'arrière, le corps d'Arthur tombant lourdement sur le sol.

- Je ne te laisserais pas le tuer, cria Merlin en avançant vers Klaus. Gwaine, prend Arthur et part, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son ami qui resta stupéfait face à la couleur des yeux de Merlin.

N'ayant nullement le temps de se poser des questions sur les actions de Merlin et la soudaine révélation de ses pouvoirs, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se pencha pour attraper le corps de son souverain.

- Pas d'imprudence, Merlin, et rejoins nous vite, déclara le chevalier en passant devant son ami, le corps de son roi dans ses bras et il fila rapidement vers les chevaux pour prendre la fuite.

Merlin regarda un instant Gwaine déposer Arthur en travers de la selle de son cheval et monter derrière lui. Il quitta le village au galop après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard. Il reporta alors son attention sur son adversaire.

- Je vois que tu as des pouvoirs, sourit Klaus en se relevant et il épousseta ses vêtements couvert de poussières.

- Je ne te laisserais pas t'en prendre à mes amis, rugit Merlin et ses yeux changèrent à nouveau de couleur alors qu'il psalmodiait. Une violente bourrasque se leva et Klaus fut projeté contre la grange, traversa le bois, causant la chute du bâtiment sur lui.

Merlin n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour courir en direction de son cheval, le monter et filer aussi vite que possible pour retrouver ses deux amis. Il savait que son attaque ne serait pas mortelle pour son adversaire. Il devait donc rentrer rapidement au château, soigner Arthur qu'il espérait sincèrement en vie et trouver avec l'aide de Gaius comment détruire l'homme à la puissance phénoménale.

Il réussit à rattraper Gwaine dans la forêt et son regard se posa sur Arthur. Son souverain ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne le permettrait pas. Son devoir était de veiller sur lui et de l'aider à devenir le plus grand roi que cette terre n'ait jamais connu.

- Tu as réussi ? Lui demanda Gwaine alors qu'il filait entre les arbres côte à côte, le cheval du roi derrière eux.

- Il se relèvera, assura Merlin sans quitter Arthur des yeux.

- Tu es donc un sorcier, ça alors, commenta le chevalier, ça explique bien des choses.

Merlin ne sut quoi répondre tant il était inquiet par l'état de son roi.

- Il est encore en vie, le rassura Gwaine.

- Nous devons le ramener à Gaius au plus vite, fut la seule réponse de Merlin et en silence et aussi vite que leur cheval le leur permettait ils filèrent vers le château. Il leur faudrait plusieurs heures mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, la vie du roi ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Arrivés à Camelot, les chevaliers vinrent à leur rencontre et aidèrent Gwaine à transporter Arthur dans sa chambre. La reine accourut rapidement, suivit de près par Gaius.

Le roi fut installé sur son lit et le médecin de la cours se mit rapidement au travail. Quand Merlin pénétra dans la chambre royale, il se figea. Gwen était à son chevet, lui tenant la main, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Vous devez le sauver Gaius, supplia-t-elle le médecin sans quitter son époux des yeux.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux, tenta de la rassurer Gaius en s'afférant autour de son patient mais son état était très critique. Tu devrais sortir le temps que je finisse mon examen.

Merlin croisa le regard de son amie alors qu'elle quittait la chambre à contrecœur. Il s'approcha du lit et son cœur se serra à la vue du visage blême du roi. Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

- Il va s'en sortir Gaius ? Demanda-t-il à son mentor d'une petite voix.

- Il est dans un état critique, lui avoua le médecin, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je lui ai fait boire de nombreux remèdes mais je crains que cela ne suffise pas. Que s'est-il passé ?

Merlin s'assit sur une chaise, à la tête du lit de son ami et raconta à son mentor leur rencontre avec la créature et la facilité avec laquelle elle avait tué les chevaliers qui les accompagnaient avant de s'attaquer à Arthur. Il se pencha et se saisit de la main de son ami qui était froide.

- La vie est en train de le quitter, constata Gaius, impuissant.

- Je ne le laisserais pas mourir, déclara avec force Merlin et il se leva avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

Il revint quelques instants après mais se stoppa et cacha son livre derrière son dos quand il vit la reine agenouillée devant le lit de son ami en pleurs. Gaius releva les yeux sur son presque fils et comprenant ses intentions, releva la reine et la pria de le suivre, laissant Arthur se reposer et ainsi donner le temps aux potions de faire leur effet, même si le médecin savait que seule la magie pouvait désormais sauver le roi.

Resté seul avec son souverain, Merlin s'approcha du lit et posa le livre. Il tourna rapidement les pages à la recherche d'un sort pouvant sauver son roi. Il était prêt à tout pour cela. Il en trouva un qui n'était pas sans conséquences mais il n'en avait que faire, il sauverait Arthur coûte que coûte.

Gaius revint dans la chambre du roi et il découvrit Merlin endormi à moitié sur le lit, sa tête reposant sur son livre de magie. Il contourna le lit du souverain et se pencha sur ce dernier remarquant qu'il avait repris des couleurs. Son pouls était stable et son torse se levait au rythme de sa respiration. Tout comme son serviteur, il dormait d'un sommeil réparateur. Merlin avait réussi mais le sort utilisé l'avait épuisé. Le médecin sourit à la vue de ses deux hommes unis par le destin et sortit de la chambre pour rassurer les membres de la cour sur l'état de leur souverain.

Un débris de bois vola dans les airs, suivit d'un autre, alors que Klaus s'extrayait du tas de planches et autres morceaux de bois qui avaient constitués la grange qui s'était effondrée sur lui. Il promena ses yeux sur les alentours mais il n'y avait plus de traces du sorcier. Seuls demeurèrent les corps sans vie des chevaliers qu'il avait tués. Klaus serra les poings et fulmina. Comment ce petit brun, gringalet avait-il pu se moquer de lui de la sorte ? Il le lui ferait payer. Cependant cette entrevue avec le garçon n'avait pas été inutile. Il avait trouvé un sorcier. Il n'aurait plus besoin de partir à la recherche de cette soit disant Morgana. Il lui suffisait juste de retrouver le brun et cette fois-ci les choses seraient différentes. Sur ce coup, il avait juste été surpris, ne s'attendant pas à avoir un sorcier comme adversaire. Mais dès leur prochaine rencontre, il serait celui qui fixerait les règles du jeu et le brun ferait ce qu'il lui demanderait c'est-à-dire le ramener à Mystic Falls pour qu'il tue non seulement Elena mais également cette sorcière de Bonnie qui s'était mise trop souvent sur sa route. Klaus était en colère et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il était dans une rage folle.

Il quitta les décombres et se mit en route, suivant la direction que les cavaliers avaient pris lors de leur fuite. Il finirait bien par trouver le brun même s'il n'avait aucune idée de son identité.

La nuit tombait quand il pénétra dans la forêt. Ce royaume était vraiment immense et les villages très éparses. Il avait suivi la trace laissée par les sabots des chevaux mais le chemin s'arrêtait dans la forêt. Décidément Klaus se dit qu'il n'était pas dans des jours chanceux. A croire que le mauvais sort lui avait été jeté. Quoique c'était justement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était dans cette misère à cause d'un nouveau sort de la sorcière. Il ne comptait nullement s'attarder davantage dans ce pays. Il avait connu le moyen âge et n'avait pas envie d'y revivre. L'époque moderne lui sciait davantage avec la technologie, les voitures de sports et la nourriture de masse.

Il releva les yeux sur la lune qui serait bientôt pleine. Tout comme la nuit passée, il se métamorphosa en loup et se coucha à l'abri d'un arbre. Il était certes un originel et un hybride mais il avait besoin de sommeil. On était loin des romans pour jeune fille dans lesquels les vampires surpuissants n'avaient nul besoin de fermer l'œil ni dans les vieux films qui montraient les êtres de son espèce dormant dans un cercueil à l'abri d'un vieux tombeau. On était dans la réalité et dans cette réalité les vampires dormaient, généralement dans un lit, un lit spacieux et confortable pour Klaus mais pour cette nuit il devrait encore s'en passer.

Les premiers rayons de soleil se posèrent sur son pelage blanc et le loup s'étira avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il avait encore de la route à faire et il ne sentait aucune trace d'humains dans les environs. Il lui faudrait encore faire de la route pour trouver un village et questionner le peuple du royaume à propos de ce sorcier. Nul doute au vu des réticences du peuple à parler de magie qu'il n'obtienne aisément l'information. Après tout le brun avait tardé avant d'utiliser la magie pour l'arrêter. Il l'avait laissé tuer de nombreux hommes avant d'intervenir. Il s'était opposé à lui uniquement pour sauver la vie du chevalier blond. D'après ce que l'hybride avait compris, la magie était proscrite dans le royaume et le chevalier lui-même la réprouvait. Le sorcier devait donc se montrer discret. Klaus devait pourtant trouver un moyen de mettre la main sur cet homme. Il accompagnait des chevaliers mais ne portait pas leur tenue, il n'était donc pas un des leurs mais de toute évidence un proche.

Arrivé dans la plaine, il laissa ses sens le guider pour trouver une trace de vie humaine dans cette grande étendue. La chance lui sourit enfin quand il aperçut un troupeau. Leur maître ne devait pas être loin. Il le trouva ainsi sur les hauteurs d'une pente douce en pleine conversation avec deux autres paysans sur l'état des récoltes pour l'année écoulée. Il alla à leur rencontre, espérant obtenir l'information qu'il cherchait.

Un des hommes avisa l'hybride qui venait vers eux et intrigué par l'accoutrement de cet étranger mit fin à la conversation et se tourna vers lui.

- Quel drôle de tenue tu portes mon ami, déclara le paysan en lui adressant un sourire et Klaus put noter l'absence de certaines dents et le mauvais état des autres.

- Je suis à la recherche d'un homme, commença l'originel alors qu'il avait toute leur attention.

- A ton âge, tu devrais plutôt chercher une belle femme, rigola un des hommes à l'aspect miteux.

- L'homme que je cherche est accompagné d'un groupe de chevaliers, poursuivit Klaus, ne relevant nullement la remarque du paysan. L'un deux se nomme Arthur, compléta l'hybride qui n'appréciait pas les commentaires de ses hommes.

- Arthur ? S'étonna celui qui semblait être le plus jeune. Notre souverain ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de le rencontrer, raconta l'autre paysan.

- C'est un grand roi, assura le premier. Bien meilleur que son père. Il est courageux et noble. Il a apporté la prospérité au royaume.

Klaus commençait à perdre patience et il n'avait nullement envie de rester à écouter les louanges de ses paysans pour leur souverain. Pourtant leur description correspondait bien à l'homme qu'il avait affronté et un des chevaliers avait même parlé d'un souverain. Il devait donc trouver le roi. Le sorcier serait certainement avec lui. Quelle ironie, sourit Klaus. Le roi avait proclamé haïr la magie et un de ses proches était un sorcier. En avait-il seulement conscience ?

- Où puis-je trouver cet Arthur ? Demanda Klaus, les coupant ainsi dans leur conversation sur le roi.

- Au château de Camelot bien sûr, lui répondit un des hommes.

Il lui expliqua dans quelle direction se trouvait le palais du souverain et ayant obtenu l'information désirée, Klaus mit fin à la vie des trois paysans qui n'auraient pas dû abuser de sa patience. Selon leur dires, le château se trouvait à une journée de marche mais il n'était pas un simple humain et il y arriverait rapidement, sortant le sorcier de sa tanière.

Arthur présidait ses chevaliers assis en cercle autour de la table dans la salle du trône. Le souverain s'était rapidement remis de sa rencontre avec la créature. Contre toute attente, il s'était réveillé le matin même, aussi en forme qu'à son habitude, même s'il n'était généralement pas du matin, moment où il pestait contre Merlin qui venait le réveiller.

Le sujet de l'assemblée du jour était la traque du monstre qui avait décimé deux villages et tuer cinq de ses cavaliers la vieille, mettant également sa vie en danger. Arthur ignorait comment il avait échappé à l'homme alors que prisonnier de ses bras, il avait senti la vie le quitter. Merlin n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer à ce sujet et Gwaine lui avait raconté que son serviteur avait contribué grandement à son sauvetage, chose que Arthur doutait grandement même s'il connaissait le courage de Merlin.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait entreprit des recherches avec Gaius dès son réveil et les deux hommes avaient parcouru bon nombres de livres, le souverain voulant connaitre l'identité de l'homme et surtout le moyen de le détruire. Le physicien en était venu à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire même si certains éléments ne collaient pas avec la description de l'ouvrage comme la résistance de l'homme à la morsure du soleil. Cependant sa rapidité, sa force, la présence de canines qui avaient entaillé la chair même du roi et son besoin de se nourrir de sang venaient étayer le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un vampire.

Arthur avait donc rassemblé ses chevaliers pour mettre au point une stratégie avant de partir à la traque du vampire. D'après l'ouvrage, seul le bois enfoncé dans le cœur du monstre pouvait le tuer. Mais étant donné sa force et sa rapidité, il ne serait pas chose aisé de parvenir à atteindre son coeur. Il fallait donc préparer un plan de bataille pour être prêt le moment venu d'affronter le vampire.

Une fois la séance levée, Merlin aida son ami à revêtir son armure. Gwen embrassa son époux et souverain avant de le regarder partir à la tête de ses hommes. Elle était une nouvelle fois inquiète pour lui, étant donné l'état dans lequel il était rentré la vieille. Elle avait chaque jour peur pour sa vie. Merlin chevauchait au côté de son roi. Avant de partir, Gaius lui avait bien recommandé d'être très prudent car les vampires étaient de redoutables créatures. Le vieil homme savait que Merlin était de taille à affronter n'importe laquelle des créatures magiques mais il avait peur que son protégé ne soit obligé de faire usage de la magie devant témoin. Que se passerait-il s'il était découvert ? Arthur n'était pas aussi intransigeant que ne l'était son père mais il restait tout de même opposé à la magie. Gaius priait pour que celui qu'il considérait comme son fils revienne sain et sauf.

Ils chevauchèrent à vive allure en cette fin de matinée. Arthur voulait rapidement détruire le vampire avant qu'il ne massacre d'autres villages. Il était très inquiet pour son peuple. Il avait d'ailleurs envoyé des messagers pour prévenir les habitants du royaume de la présence d'un vampire. Les paysans devaient restés enfermés dans leur maison à la vue de la moindre personne suspecte.

Arthur ne savait pas quelle direction avait pu prendre la créature. Il pouvait être n'importe où. Cependant en milieu d'après-midi, il n'eut plus à se poser la question bien longtemps quand il aperçut un homme seul venir vers eux. C'était finalement le vampire qui les avait trouvés et il se dirigeait vers Camelot.

Le roi fit ralentir l'allure, donnant ses instructions. Le vampire devait être tué. Chaque chevalier avait été équipé d'une lance en bois et de pieux. Le cœur du vampire était leur cible.

Klaus aperçut de loin le groupe de chevaliers. Le blondinet était bien à leur tête et il fut heureux de constater que le sorcier était à ses côtés. Finalement, il n'aurait pas besoin de se rendre au château. Le roi venait à lui avec ses chevaliers, dans l'intention de le tuer. Mais aussi armés soient-ils, ils n'avaient aucune chance contre lui. L'hybride se ferait un plaisir de les massacrer et de contraindre le sorcier à l'aider.

Il arriva face aux chevaliers au milieu de la plaine et se retrouva encerclé. Il sourit face à la tactique des cavaliers. Il les tuerait tous.

Le roi donna l'ordre d'attaquer et deux chevaliers galopèrent vers lui armés de leur lance. Ainsi ils avaient prévu de le transpercer. C'était peine perdu. Klaus se déplaça au dernier moment. L'un des hommes fut projeté à terre et l'hybride s'empressa de le réduire au silence. Le second arrivait face à lui la lance dressée mais il rejoignit rapidement son camarade au sol. Trois autres chevaliers tentèrent de le maitriser mais en vain, Klaus était rapide et en quelques secondes leurs corps retombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Un chevalier hurla et sauta de cheval pour se précipiter sur l'hybride. Il était plus costaud que les autres et semblait habité d'une rage folle à la vue de ses compagnons à terre. Il lança une attaque mais Klaus se saisit de la lance et s'apprêtait à la lui enfoncer dans le ventre quand un autre chevalier s'interposa avec son épée. L'hybride s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il sentit du mouvement dans son dos. Le roi fonçait vers lui la lance tendue en avant prêt à lui enfoncer dans le cœur. Klaus envoya les deux chevaliers à terre et se tourna pour faire face au roi.

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, lança-t-il au souverain de ce pays. Tu as eu de la chance hier mais aujourd'hui je ne te laisserais pas quitter ce lieu en vie.

Arthur lança son attaque mais Klaus était trop rapide et la lance se brisa. Le roi voulut se saisir de son épée mais il eut tout juste le temps de poser la main sur la garde que Klaus le tenait par le cou et le soulevait à bout de bras.

- Tu es bien courageux pour un humain, mais la partie est finie.

Merlin, assis sur son cheval vit la scène au ralenti. Arthur était prisonnier, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Le vampire allait le tuer. Il se devait d'intervenir. Il avait redouté ce moment depuis le jour où il s'était mis aux côtés d'Arthur et qu'il avait accepté son destin de le servir. Il avait réussi durant de nombreuses années à sauver la vie du roi en restant dans l'ombre. Mais le moment était venu de se révéler sans quoi Arthur serait tué devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'hésiter. Il vit le vampire se pencher pour mordre dans le cou d'Arthur. Il sauta de son cheval et courant vers son souverain il cria son incantation. Le vampire fut repoussé au loin et Arthur tomba à terre. Quand le roi releva les yeux, il vit Merlin debout devant lui, le regard empli de haine tourné vers le vampire.

- Merlin, ne reste pas là, déclara Arthur en retrouvant une position assise. Il va te tuer.

- Partez vite Arthur, je vais le retenir.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Merlin. Tu n'es même pas armé.

Durant l'échange entre les deux hommes, Klaus se redressa et fulminant il s'approcha du sorcier.

- Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, hurla Klaus en fonçant sur le sorcier.

- Partez, le pria Merlin et Arthur fut stupéfait de voir le regard de son ami se changer en or avant que d'un cri il ne repousse le vampire à plusieurs mètres.

Merlin vit le regard de son roi sur lui. Arthur savait à présent. Il sentit du mouvement sur le côté. Tournant un instant la tête, il vit que Percival et Gwaine se relevaient.

- Prenez le roi et rentrez vite au château, leur ordonna Merlin d'une voix sans appel, je me charge du vampire, ajouta-t-il avant toute protestation.

Les deux chevaliers acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et firent relever Arthur qui n'avait pas lâché Merlin des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami était un sorcier.

- Allons-y Arthur, insista Gwaine devant la passivité de son souverain.

Les trois hommes retrouvèrent leur monture et Arthur adressa un dernier regard à son ami alors que ses yeux se colorèrent une nouvelle fois pour repousser le vampire. Merlin était un sorcier. Comment était-ce possible ? Le jeune homme était chaque jour à ses côtés depuis des années et il n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Merlin ne pouvait pas posséder de pouvoirs magiques. Mais alors qu'il prenait la fuite en compagnie de Gwaine et Percival, il ne pouvait cesser de se poser des questions. Et à présent, Merlin allait affronter seul le monstre.

- Nous voilà enfin seuls, sourit Klaus en se rapprochant du sorcier. Tes amis sont maintenant hors de danger, on peut parler.

- Pourquoi parler ? Tu as tué des innocents.

- Je te cherchais, déclara l'hybride, se stoppant pour ne pas subir une nouvelle rafale de vent. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- En quoi pourrais-je bien aider un monstre comme toi ? Demanda Merlin qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude du vampire.

- Tu dois me renvoyer chez moi, expliqua Klaus devant le regard incrédule de son interlocuteur. Je ne fais pas parti de ce monde. J'ai été envoyé ici par magie et seule la magie peut me ramener.

En effet, l'accoutrement de l'homme ainsi que son accent prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas de ce pays. Mais pourquoi lui viendrait-il en aide alors qu'il avait tué des villageois, des chevaliers et qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer également Arthur.

- Je ne te dois rien, répliqua Merlin d'une voix dure.

- Tu vas me renvoyer d'où je viens où je me ferais un plaisir de tuer chaque habitant de ce royaume à commencer par le souverain, menaça Klaus, son impatience se faisant ressentir dans son ton.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire et il est hors de question que je te renvoie dans un autre endroit où de toute évidence tu continueras à tuer de pauvres gens, déclara Merlin, sentant le pouvoir circuler dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Son regard or se posa sur la lance de bois à terre et d'une incantation il fit léviter l'objet qui alla se planter tout droit dans le cœur du vampire qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Le sorcier s'apprêtait à savourer sa victoire mais le sourire affiché sur les lèvres de son adversaire le stoppa.

- Il en faut plus que ça pour me détruire, avoua Klaus en se saisissant d'une main de la lance pour l'extraire de sa poitrine sous le regard incrédule du sorcier.

Le bois ne l'avait pas détruit. Pourtant l'ouvrage était formel, un pieu en bois était la meilleure arme pour détruire un vampire. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle inefficace contre ce vampire. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Il était également écrit noir sur blanc que les vampires craignaient le soleil hors la créature qui lui faisait face baignait en pleine lumière sans ressentir le moindre mal. Il n'était donc pas un vampire ordinaire. Merlin ne pouvait rien contre lui, il devait chercher un autre moyen de le détruire.

- Tu réalises enfin que tu ne peux rien contre moi, ajouta Klaus en s'approchant du sorcier. Alors tu ferais bien de m'aider.

Il était hors de question qu'il vienne en aide à ce monstre pour qu'il continue ses massacres. Peu importe s'ils avaient lieu dans un autre monde. Il ne laisserait pas les habitants de cet autre pays à la merci de cette créature.

Alors que le vampire comblait la distance qui les séparait, Merlin leva les yeux vers le ciel et fit appel à toute la puissance de la terre. Les nuages se formèrent au-dessus d'eux et un éclair zébra le ciel désormais gris. Des racines sortirent du sol et vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets et chevilles de l'hybride. Il avait beau se débattre les lianes se resserrèrent autour de ses membres. Il se mit à pester contre le sorcier mais Merlin n'en avait que faire, déversant tout son pouvoir sur le vampire pour le maintenir prisonnier. Il devait rentrer au plus vite à Camelot et entreprendre des recherches pour détruire cette créature. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'hybride qui se débattait contre ses liens, il courut jusqu'à sa monture et au galop reprit le chemin du château.

Quand il arriva dans la cour du palais, il sauta de son cheval qu'il laissa au soin du palefrenier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, de découvrir Arthur assis au milieu des marches menant à l'entrée du palais, l'attendant. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'expliquer avec son roi. Les racines ne parviendraient pas à maintenir le vampire bien longtemps et il était certain que sitôt débarrassé de ces entraves, l'homme viendrait au château pour les tuer. Il devait rapidement parler à Gaius.

Il monta les marches à vive allure, ne prêtait pas attention au regard qu'Arthur posait sur lui.

- Merlin, tu me dois des explications, cria ce dernier alors que le jeune homme passait devant lui sans un mot.

Ne se retournant nullement pour répondre à son roi, le sorcier se dirigea vers le laboratoire de son mentor.

- Gaius, nous avons un problème, déclara-t-il en entrant brusquement dans les appartements de l'homme, le souffle coupé par sa longue course.

Le vieil homme eut tout juste le temps de relever les yeux de sa préparation médicinale que la porte claquait à nouveau.

- Merlin, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, cria le roi en entrant à son tour dans le laboratoire sous les yeux incrédules du physicien heureux de retrouver les deux hommes sains et saufs mais surpris quant à leur comportement.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter Sire, le coupa le sorcier en se retournant vers son mentor pour lui parler du problème avec le vampire.

- Et moi je te dis que nous allons parler maintenant du fait que tu sois un sorcier, hurla Arthur qui ne comptait pas en rester là.

Il voulait des explications et il les aurait sur le champ. Gaius comprit enfin de quoi il en retournait. Merlin avait dû être contraint de faire appel à sa magie devant le souverain et à présent Arthur se sentait trahi par celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

- J'ai des potions à livrer, s'excusa le vieil homme en les quittant. Il savait qu'il était de trop dans la pièce et Merlin devait parler seul à son roi.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire Sire, soupira Merlin en baissant le regard pour ne pas croiser celui déçu de son ami.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? S'enquit Arthur en s'approchant de lui.

- Vous m'auriez conduit immédiatement au bucher, avoua Merlin d'une voix faible, ayant redouté ce moment depuis son arrivée à Camelot.

- Mais la magie est mauvaise, tenta de se convaincre Arthur en serrant les poings.

- Je n'ai jamais utilisé ma magie que pour vous protéger Arthur, révéla Merlin en relevant un regard sincère sur son roi.

- Quoi ? Fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche du souverain alors que ses iris plongèrent dans celles de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai sauvé votre royal postérieur, déclara Merlin, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Toi, me sauver ? S'étonna le roi.

- C'est mon destin Arthur, expliqua Merlin avec sincérité. Je suis né pour vous protéger et vous aider à devenir le plus grand roi que cette terre n'est jamais connue.

Le roi resta interdit face aux paroles de son ami et l'intensité de sa voix. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à de tels mots, dits avec tant de conviction et d'affection.

- Maintenant si vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'exécuter vous devez me laisser faire des recherches, reprit Merlin. Le vampire ne tardera pas à pousser les portes du palais.

- Peux-tu l'arrêter ? Demanda Arthur, reprenant contenance après ces moments de révélation.

- Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais, le rassura Merlin d'un sourire.

- Bien, approuva Arthur, je dois préparer les défenses de la citadelle et mettre le peuple à l'abri.

Sur ses paroles et après un dernier regard à son serviteur et ami, le roi quitta l'officine.

- J'ai l'impression que ça s'est bien passé, déclara Gaius en revenant.

- Je ne suis pas encore sur le bucher, sourit Merlin en relevant le nez de son livre. Nous avons de toute façon un problème plus urgent, ajouta-t-il sur un ton grave.

Il raconta ainsi à son mentor sa nouvelle confrontation avec le vampire et comment elle s'était soldée par un échec, l'homme étant insensible au bois. Ils entreprirent donc rapidement des recherches sur une autre façon de détruire le vampire.

Les liens lui entamaient la chair et il grimaça alors que le ciel se dégageait peu à peu, le soleil illuminant de nouveau la plaine. Il maudit une nouvelle fois le sorcier qui avait réussi à le piéger. Mais il ne pouvait pas être allé bien loin et il le retrouverait au château. Il massacrerait le peuple du royaume sous ses yeux et alors il serait contraint de lui venir en aide. Il prendrait un certain plaisir à torturer le souverain ayant compris l'affection que lui portait le sorcier. Voyant souffrir son roi, il se plierait à sa volonté.

Arthur finissait de poster ses hommes sur les remparts du château. Le peuple de la ville basse affluait dans la cour de la citadelle portant à bout de bras le peu de possession qu'il avait pu prendre en si peu de temps. Guinevere, en bonne reine, aidait les paysans à s'installer dans le château et rassurait les enfants. Le roi tourna son regard vers la ville base et vit les cavaliers qu'il avait envoyé en éclaireurs revenir à vive allure. Il s'empressa de descendre dans la cour pour venir à leur rencontre.

- Il se trouve à quelques lieues seulement du palais, Sire, le renseigna un des hommes en descendant de sa monture. Il sera au palais sous peu.

Le souverain acquiesça d'un signe de tête et après un dernier regard sur ses défenses, il prit en courant la direction de l'officine.

- Ou en es-tu ? Demanda-t-il à son serviteur en entrant sans frapper dans le laboratoire de Gaius.

- Il n'est pas aisé de transformer un simple bout de bois en chêne blanc, rétorqua Merlin quelque peu agacé d'être interrompu par le roi.

Après de nombreuses recherches dans les vieux livres du médecin, il avait fini par découvrir un ouvrage qui parlait de cette race particulière de vampire qu'étaient les originels. Ils étaient les premiers de leur espèce et ni le bois ne le soleil n'avaient d'emprise sur eux. Seul un chêne blanc, l'arbre qui était en parti à l'origine de leur naissance avait le pouvoir de leur ôter cette vie d'immortels. Hors aucun chêne blanc ne poussait à Camelot. Merlin tentait donc de faire appel à toute sa magie pour transformer un simple bâton en ce bois si noble. Mais il avait besoin de temps et de concentration.

- Bien, mais fais-vite, le vampire sera bientôt à nos portes et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Il quitta le laboratoire aussi vite qu'il était venu et alla prendre sa position aux portes de la citadelle. Elle était qualifiée d'imprenable par leurs ennemis, mais ils n'avaient pas à faire à une armée d'humains. Leur adversaire était une créature millénaire et immortelle avec des pouvoirs hors du commun. Mais Arthur était prêt à défendre son château et son peuple de sa vie. Il devait laisser le temps à Merlin de transformer la seule arme capable de détruire le vampire. Le jeune roi sourit à cette conclusion. Leur seul espoir reposait entre les mains d'un sorcier.

Arthur était entouré de ses meilleurs chevaliers. Léon, Percival, Gwaine et Mordred avaient livrés bien des batailles à ses côtés. Comme pour les précédentes, ils ressortiraient vainqueurs de cet affrontement.

Klaus aperçut enfin le château de Camelot et la ville qui l'entourait. Le palais était certes magnifique mais aucuns remparts ne pouvaient l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Le sorcier se trouvait entre ses murs et il le forcerait à sortir de sa cachette. Il remonta le long des bâtiments qui constituaient la ville basse. Les habitants avaient dû déserter leur maison, en témoignait le calme qui y régnait et les charrettes laissées à moitié pleines au milieu de la route. Il arriva devant la grande porte. Elle avait été fermée et nul ne doute qu'elle résistait aux ennemies de ce pays. Mais une porte n'était pas un obstacle pour lui. Il s'élança au-dessus des remparts et atterrit dans la cour du château sous les yeux horrifiés des chevaliers qui l'attendaient. Le roi était à leur tête, son épée levée devant lui prêt à défendre son peuple. Quel homme pitoyable que Klaus écraserait d'une seule main.

Le roi ordonna l'ordre à son peuple de se réfugier dans le palais, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à le venue aussi rapide de l'hybride entre ses murs et pensait-il sérieusement que l'hybride ne parviendrait pas à franchir cette ridicule porte.

Sous le commandement de leur souverain, les chevaliers se déployèrent autour de lui.

- Croyez-vous que vos épées peuvent m'atteindre, ricana Klaus en balayant la cour du regard. Faites venir le sorcier et je consentirais peut-être à épargner vos faibles vies.

Arthur serra fermement son épée entre ses doigts. Il ne savait pas ce que le vampire voulait à Merlin mais son ami n'était pas prêt à se mesurer à la créature. Sans l'unique arme capable de le détruire, Merlin ne pouvait lui faire face. Il devait donc gagner du temps tout en minimisant les pertes.

- Que lui veux-tu ? Demanda Arthur depuis sa place aux pieds des escaliers.

Son peuple courait pour trouver refuge dans le château mais il restait encore de nombreux paysans dans la cour, des proies faciles pour le vampire.

- Je ne suis pas là pour répondre à tes questions, déclara Klaus avec rage. Alors apporte moi le sorcier où je tuerais un à un les habitants de ce royaume. A commencer par celui-ci, ricana Klaus et en moins d'une seconde il empoigna une jeune femme dans sa course et la vida de son sang avant de laisser son corps sans vie retomber sur le sol. Qui sera le suivant, sourit Klaus, des veines saillantes sous ses yeux et les canines sorties. Il avait un visage de démon.

Arthur donna l'ordre à ses chevaliers d'attaquer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son peuple mourir. Klaus tua un vieil homme trop lent pour atteindre les escaliers du château avant que des chevaliers ne se dressent devant lui. Les fous, ils ne tiendraient pas une seule seconde face à lui. Il para la première attaque et se plaça derrière l'un deux, le tuant d'un seul coup. Ils avaient beau l'attaquer en nombres, ils tombaient un à un, tantôt sous les coups du vampire tantôt sous ses canines. Le roi regardait impuissant ses hommes mourir un à un. Le vampire continuait son carnage tout en continuant sa progression vers le souverain. Les quatre chevaliers qui protégeaient Arthur, se lancèrent à leur tour à l'attaque.

Léon le frappa de son épée, mais Klaus para le coup, renvoyant l'arme à son propriétaire qui la reçut dans la jambe. Il s'effondra sous le choc. Percival et Gwaine attaquèrent des deux côtés mais le second fut violement saisie par le haut de sa cote de maille et jeté sur le premier. Les deux hommes furent projetés contre le mur de pierre et retombèrent inconscients. Mordred, épée en main se retrouva face à Klaus. Ses yeux se colorèrent en or et Klaus fut repoussé à quelques mètres mais malgré la surprise des pouvoirs de son nouvel adversaire, il se retrouva sur lui en un battement de cils et lui brisa la nuque.

La plupart des chevaliers étaient morts, les autres étaient soient inconscients, soient blessés. Il n'y avait plus personne pour se dresser entre lui et le roi qui se tenait au milieu de la cour.

- Toi et tes hommes êtes pathétiques, sourit l'hybride, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre et de m'amener le sorcier. Je n'hésiterais pas à poursuivre le massacre de ton peuple.

Arthur tourna les yeux vers les paysans qui continuaient de fuir pour se réfugier dans le palais. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas encore tous en lieu sûr ? Mais ils étaient tellement nombreux et certains âgés. Il nota alors la présence de Gwen. Elle aidait une vieille dame à progresser vers les escaliers. Que faisait-elle encore dans la cour ? Elle aurait dû se trouver en sécurité dans le palais.

Klaus suivit le regard du roi et nota la peur dans ses yeux à la vue de la présence de cette noble parmi le peuple. La compréhension se fit dans son esprit et il sourit. En une fraction de seconde, il se saisit de la jeune femme et revint au centre de la place pour faire face au roi.

- Ne feras-tu rien pour la sauver ? Demanda-t-il en tenant la reine prisonnière de ses bras, le regard horrifié tourné vers son époux.

- Gwen ! Cria Arthur.

- Il ne faut pas abuser de ma patience, cracha Klaus et laissant ses canines sortir, il les plongea dans le cou dans la reine qui poussa un hurlement sous la douleur.

Arthur se rua sur le vampire épée à la main, prêt à sauver sa reine mais il était trop tard. Klaus desserra son emprise et le corps de la reine tomba sous les yeux d'Arthur.

- Non, hurla-t-il, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas possible. Gwen ne pouvait pas être morte. Il laissa son regard troublé se poser sur le corps sans vue à ses pieds. Il voulut se baisser pour la serrer tout contre lui mais il redressa la tête et foudroya du regard le vampire. Il vengerait la mort de Gwen. Il lança Excalibur en avant pour frapper mais l'originel s'en saisit d'une main et l'envoya plus loin laissant le roi sans défense.

- Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec toi, avoua Klaus et d'un geste rapide il referma sa main autour du cou d'Arthur et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Ton ami le sorcier ne tardera pas à se montrer pour te sauver, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire alors qu'Arthur tentait en vain de s'extraire à son emprise.

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, avoua Arthur en posant ses deux mains sur les doigts du vampire qui l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle. Je sais que Merlin te détruira.

- Tu as bien trop confiance en ton sorcier, répliqua Klaus d'une voix amusée. Mais vois-tu je suis invincible.

- C'est ce que tu crois, le contredit Arthur d'une voix hachée, l'air entrant difficilement dans ses poumons. Merlin est le plus grand sorcier et il te tuera.

Klaus resserra son emprise sur le cou du roi qui toussa. Il allait lui faire ravaler sa langue à ce blondinet.

- Arthur !

Klaus se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'appeler le roi et sourit en voyant le sorcier se tenir au sommet des marches.

- Regarde-moi mettre fin à la vie de ton souverain, déclara Klaus avec fierté.

Il leva sa main libre, prête à l'enfoncer dans la poitrine du roi pour lui arracher le cœur. Arthur savait sa dernière heure était arrivé. Il ne survivrait pas à cet affrontement. Mais il pouvait mourir en paix car Merlin gagnerait.

Il s'apprêtait donc à accueillir la mort mais soudain le temps sembla s'écouler au ralenti. Il vit le bras du vampire se lever lentement. Il tourna la tête vers Merlin alors que le sorcier hurlait son nom et vit le bout de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Il croisa le regard de son ami et sourit. Merlin lui lança le pieu alors que la main de Klaus n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa cage thoracique.

Il réceptionna le pieu et l'enfonça dans le cœur du vampire. Le temps sembla reprendre son court et Klaus poussa un hurlement en relâchant son emprise sur Arthur qui s'écroula sur le sol.

Le roi releva les yeux sur le monstre qui tenait le pieu de ses deux mains alors que des flammes apparurent le consumant peu à peu. Il garda les yeux ouverts un court instant entendant les pas de Merlin qui accourait vers lui et il eut juste le temps de voir le corps noirci du vampire tomber à terre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le soleil de Californie était chaud et Katherine, installée à la terrasse d'un café, lunettes noire sur les yeux sirotait un Whisky en attendant des nouvelles de Will qu'elle avait envoyé tuer la louve. Elle porta sa boisson à ses lèvres avant de recracher brusquement le liquide, prise d'une quinte de toux. Elle se redressa étonnée. Le verre ne contenait pourtant pas de verveine. Soudain, il lui sembla que le sol se mettait à tanguer sous ses pieds et elle se sentit brulante. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle quitta rapidement le café et s'enfonça dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards. Elle s'arrêta prenant appui sur le mur d'un immeuble alors qu'elle se remettait à tousser. Elle regarda horrifiée le sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie. Elle chancela et dans une nouvelle quinte de toux, s'effondra au sol. Elle poussa un dernier cri et son corps se figea, sa vie d'immortelle l'ayant quitté.

La ville de Tokyo s'éveillait et les habitants se préparaient pour regagner leur travail. Tyler quitta le métro bondé et prit la première sortie pour regagner l'extérieur. Il déposa son paquet à la poste. Il léguait tous ses biens à son ami Matt. Il ne pourrait de toute façon plus revenir à Mystic Falls. Klaus finirait par le trouver et le tuer. Il s'engagea de nouveau dans les souterrains quand une violente douleur le prît à la poitrine et il tomba agenouillé sur le sol de béton. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Klaus était-il en train de lui lancer un sort à distance pour le tuer ? La douleur était insupportable et des gouttes de sueur coulèrent contre ses tempes. Il s'allongea, ne pouvant en supporter davantage avant de rendre un dernier souffle.

Stefan était parti se promener en forêt, laissant la maison à Damon et Elena. La jeune fille avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle avait éteint ses émotions mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Elle avait choisi Damon. Il approchait de l'ancienne pension de sa famille quand il fut prît d'un vertige. Il s'arrêta un moment et ressenti un violent mal de tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Quelqu'un était-il en train de faire appel à la magie ? Il se mit alors à cracher du sang et avec horreur regarda le liquide rouge sur sa main. Il n'avait pourtant pas été mordu par un loup-garou. Quelqu'un lui aurait-il fait boire du venin ? Il cracha davantage de sang et ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter, il tomba à terre. Il avait déjà vu un vampire souffrir de ces symptômes. C'était dans cet état que Sage était venu le provoquer après la mort de Finn. Mais alors cela voulait dire que Klaus avait été tué. C'était pourtant impossible et Bonnie l'avait envoyé dans un autre monde. Il voulut prendre son téléphone pour prévenir son frère mais il eut tout juste le temps de saisir l'appareil qu'il tomba, mort.

Elena regardait Damon se tordre de douleur. Il ne cessait de cracher du sang comme le jour où il avait été mordu par Tyler. Elle aurait dû se montrer inquiète mais elle avait éteint ses sentiments humains. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de se demander ce qu'il se passait. Elle alla prendre une poche de sang et la fit boire à Damon mais loin de le calmer, il toussa davantage. Elle commençait à perdre patience quand elle ressentit un vertige et s'assit sur le lit. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et l'état de Damon empirait sous ses yeux. Elle tenta de se lever mais elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis. Damon poussa un dernier gémissement avant de succomber suivi quelques minutes plus tard par Elena.

Liz sortit de la salle de bain quand elle entendit un cri provenir de la chambre de sa fille. Elle se précipita et découvrit cette dernière assise sur le tapis, une tasse brisée à ses pièds. Elle s'agenouilla pour la relever mais Caroline se pencha en avant et vomit du sang. Liz était inquiète. Sa fille était un vampire, elle ne pouvait pas être malade. Elle essaya de la soutenir mais Caroline était fiévreuse et prise de violente quinte de doux. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Elle essaya de se relever, appuyer sur l'épaule de sa mère mais en vain. Liz poussa un hurlement et elle se retrouva chuter sous le poids de sa fille. Quand elle se releva, Caroline ne bougeait plus. Son corps était terne et sans vie.

Partout dans le monde des vampires tombèrent sous les yeux horrifiés des humains. Ce jour-là, les trois quarts de la population vampirique du monde furent balayée dans un souffle.

A Camelot, les funérailles de la reine, des chevaliers et des paysans tués par le vampire furent émouvantes. Arthur pleura un bon moment la perte de son épouse. Mais le lendemain, il se tenait fier sur le balcon, annonçant à la foule que la cour avait désormais à haut magicien. Il ne tarderait pas à mettre Morgana en échec. Le sorcier était puissant et leurs ennemies n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Arthur deviendrait le plus grand roi que la terre ait connu et Merlin serait à ses côtés pour l'aider. C'était après tout, leur destin.


End file.
